I had a dream
by katiee'x
Summary: Every night Liz 'the bride' has the same dream about somebody killing her daughter. While trying to get rid of Bill who is trying to take back his daughter, she finally discovers the truth about her dream and plans to get revenge...


**_I re-watched_ _Kill Bill volume 1 and 2 and so i felt like writing this fic =p_**

**_hope you enjoy =] =] _**

* * *

Chapter 1

_I had just tucked __Chloe in and I walked over to my own bed. I rolled over and the next thing I knew I had fallen into a deep sleep. I awoke after having a very bad nightmare about Bill. I looked at the time. Only midnight! That was when I heard it. A noise pricked my ears. I lay silently in my bed listening for that noise again. Then I realised. It was coming from the door. Someone was picking the lock. I dare not move in-case something happened. The door creaked open, everything was eerily silent. I had heard stories of people being killed when they tried to fight off robbers so I buried myself under my covers where my bed could just swallow me up away from this living nightmare. They could take what they wanted just not her daughter's life because if they tried to; well they would pay. The footsteps stopped. I could hear a doorknob being turned, this was it, whoever it was, was entering her room. The door groaned as it was swung open. I lied perfectly still; the covers hiding me from the reality. I did not see what was going on, but nothing seemed to be happening, I raised my head above the covers just enough to see what this person was doing. I saw nobody. I did not quite understand what was going on. Maybe they had left. Then I heard more footsteps. At this moment I realised that whoever this was had not gone into my room, but they had entered Chloe's room. How could I have been so stupid? I jumped out of bed as soon as I realised but I took care to be as silent as I could. I slowly creaked my open my door and then I heard the cries of my only child, "MUM HELP ME…" Then I heard her high pitched screams. I was too late. I rushed into her room just in time to see a dark figure standing at the window. He grinned cunningly at me and held that gaze. He disgusted me. My eyes averted his gaze and I caught sight of my daughter. A million emotions rushed through me but all I could do was stand there, seeing only my daughter's body mangled in a pool of blood. Not just a few drops but __pools__ of it. "You make me sick. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel no guilt for what you have done." I had no confidence in my voice. "I feel nothing." He said with a deep muffled voice while looking down at my daughter. "I SAID LOOK ME IN THE EYES." I was angry. That much was clear and I found myself unable to keep my feelings inside me. He just stared at me saying nothing. Then he looked down at Chloe again. We stood like this for a while. "You're a coward!" I clenched my fists. I knew I would be wise not to strike a punch because he was much stronger than me; and he had a knife. The man just stood by the window still holding his gaze to my daughter. "I hate you…and you will pay." I said through gritted teeth dropping my voice to just a whisper just as I realised I had probably woken up the whole street. The man clambered out of the window and fortunately for him, my flat was on the ground floor. He scrambled over to the jeep parked outside the building and the last thing I heard was a car speeding off down the road. _

I awoke shaking and sweating. That was the fourth time I had had that nightmare in one week. I remembered every detail of it. Except the person who killed her. Each time I had that nightmare, the outline of the figure had changed. Maybe her mind was trying to tell her something. Or maybe this was her hearts way of telling her that she is terrified about loosing Chloe. I slid out of bed and ran into Chloe's room to check she was ok.

She was lying there. Sleeping like an angel. For a while I just sat on her bed staring down at her.

I whispered in her ear. "I'll never leave you; I love you so much. It's you and me, against the world." I kissed her on the forehead and lied down next to her; staring up at the ceiling, praying that my nightmare would never become a reality. Eventually I fell asleep again. No dreams. No nightmares. Nothing…

* * *

**_That's the end of the prologue, hope you enjoyed =] and remember please leave lots of reviews...'x _**


End file.
